


Houmalu ana (Protection)

by HumanHeartbeat



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: !angrydanny, !sadsteve, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Family, I didn't watch the episodes just spoilers, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Mentions of episodes 9x10 and 9x11, Oblivious Steve, Two Shot, explosion of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumanHeartbeat/pseuds/HumanHeartbeat
Summary: While Grace is between life and death, Danny bursts out at Steve for his behaviour these recent days (and month). Things are said, hopes are shattered for both sides and insecurities are going up the surface and Steve enters a spiral where only the team can save him before he does something stupid that will really push Danny away from him for good...Meanwhile Rachel tries to make amends with Danny and also to make him realise that he cannot hide his feelings for Steve anymore.This is a rewriting of the upcoming 9x12 episode, yes it hasn't been aired yet but I wanted to write something and also to try to fix things from the previous two episodes because let's face it...Bad writing and OOC reactions coming from Steve? Nope, not with me so I made Danny giving Steve a piece of his mind about being ''pushed to the side'' over and over by his partner.Make notice that I haven't seen episode 9x10 and 9x11 for obvious reasons and that I only used spoilers so don't be disappointed if I missed a few things now and then.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys and welcome to this fanfiction. I hope you will enjoy it and hope you are ready for some serious wake-up call for our Steve because he really hurt his Danno there with the ''pushing aside'' thing...Ugh Steve we all know you love you Jersey partner so stop giving Cacath so much attention, you know she is bad for you and not the woman who should be by your side (well it's not really Steve who's OOC but our dear EP and the shit he makes the writers write huh?)  
> Like I said I haven't watched the two previous episodes (9x10 and 9x11) so I only used what I saw from sneak peak and spoilers and that's it so I hope you will be gentle to me (pretty please?). And of course 9x12 hasn't been aired yet so sorry if it seems a bit AUish.
> 
> Anyway enjoy!

‘’Please…Don’t take my little girl…I’m begging you, take me if you want but do not take one of my kids, without them I’m nothing…’’

Over and over in his mind Danny was repeating this prayer while he was sitting on the floor of the hospital in which his daughter had been taken to after her car accident. The detective was crumbling, just like receiving a bullet right into his heart but worse…He couldn’t see or think about anything else other than his Monkey. His precious little girl who was lingering between life and death. Danny begged everyone in the medical staff to do anything to save his daughter as well as his ex-wife Rachel who was by his side. She, was the one to inform Danny of the bad news and since that moment the blonde detective was in stasis state, he went through all kinds of emotions going from sadness about the news to anger when the doctors couldn’t telle him what was happening the ER. Danny was also feeling guilty, he knew he shouldn’t be he was because if he had been there maybe he could have…No, he was being irrational because the worse would have still happen, that fucker would have still got his thugs to provoke a car crash with Grace. He knew he would have never got used to see his baby girl driving but then again Rachel and her lying took him by surprise…Again. 

Feeling tears coming down his eyes and rolling on his eyes, Danny let go…He began to cry soundly, he knew it wouldn’t make things better but maybe it could at least ease the pain he was feeling a little…Rachel, who was sitting next to him began to cry a little too to see her ex-husband crying and also because she was feeling so guilty after everything she had done to Danny. Using Grace so many times against him, sometimes blackmailing to do what she wanted him to do and using the powers the shared custody gave to her when she was pronounced the main guardian of their daughter. And then, she thought about the whole Charlie situation and that hit her even more because she lied right to Danny’s face saying the child was Stan’s and only coming back to Danny when she needed him to donate a bit of his bone marrow because Charlie was sick…Rachel, at that moment, wanted nothing else but to beat herself for the pain she inflicted to Danny over the last ten years and so she took Danny’s hand into hers and started to say:

‘’I know that deep down you must hate me so much, especially now but I want to tell you that I’m sorry. I’m sorry I kept my mouth shut about the car, I’m sorry about every little details you miss in our children’s life and I’m so sorry for everything I’ve done to you, the pain, the blackmailing, our affair…Everything. It’s a miracle you are still talking to me because I took away your daughter, I married the man I’ve been cheating on you with right away and then I hide you the truth about the paternity of Charlie. You are an amazing father Danny, I was a fool to even consider taking your rights to see your children while I was a terrible mother myself. I know that you will never trust me again and that there’s no way we can fully repair our relationship but I wanted you to know that I am truly sorry for everything, I mean it.’’

Danny was taken aback by Rachel’s declaration, mainly because he never thought he would hear her apologising for the behaviour she had towards him but also he had always wanted her to say those words…Because he fucking deserved it for everything he had done for her and for his children, all the little things and the bigger things he did and that she always shunted him for. The blonde detective was torn between hugging her or dragging her down but he decided that the present situation was not the best to drag her even more down than she already was. Danny then hugged Rachel and both were crying, they hoped for the best to happen to Grace, that she would fully recover and that she would live a happy life. Danny would find the son of a bitch who did that to Grace and he would certainly kill him with his bare hands after a long torture, he even decided to make this promise to his ex-wife:

‘’i know how much you hate my work and everything but I promise you me and the team are gonna find that guy and we will make him pay.’’ 

‘’I never hated your job, I guess I was just jealous because I had the impression you were more married to it that you were to me. And rather than trying to cope with it I decided to hurt you like I had been hurt…If only I could have find another way to…’’ Rachel started but Danny cut her:

‘’What is done is done, we will not go back to what happened. I don’t want to, not now not ever but you have to know that you and I will only be on speaking terms for the kids’ sake.’’

‘’I understand and you’re right. When I come to think about it, maybe it was for the best, everything that happened between us.’’

Danny raised an eyebrow:

‘’Why do you say that?’’ 

‘’Well maybe you wouldn’t have met…’’

Rachel couldn’t finish her sentence because she heard loud footsteps she recognised as Steve’s, her ex-husband’s partner and while she was sure Danny would still be pleased to see him after the hug he gave him after the ex-Navy SEAL he had no expression. 

‘’Hey, hum I’ve got some news about the guy…’’ started Steve before he noticed Danny faceless expression.

‘’What’s going on Danno?’’

‘’Well I’ll leave you two to talk, I’m going to grab some coffee.’’ 

Rachel left the corridor of the hospital and Steve sat next to Danny on the floor with the determination to found out what was bothering his partner so much (after the Grace situation of course):

‘’Please Danny tell me something, I know how hard it is for you at the moment but please talk to me.’’

Danny was still for a few minutes before muttering:

‘’Now you want to help, now we’re family?’’ 

‘’What do you mean Danny? Of course I wanna help I love Grace very much and I’m also very affected by what happened.’’ Said Steve in disbelief.

‘’I’m surprised you want to help when you completely shut me out of some of your personal stuff’’ Danny put the emphasis on the last two words, like a snake spitting its venom and Steve was really confused:

‘’Listen Danny I know you’re upset and everything but I really have no idea what you’re talking…’’

‘’Really? You don’t? You remember the Joe case? Or when you were nearly slaughtered at your house before he died? Because I do, I told you we were family Steve and that means a lot to me…And what do you do? You shut me out of everything but you still include Junior and mother fucking Catherine for no apparent reason! How do I know you decided to ‘’put me on the side’’ when you were attacked at home you ask? Because Tani told me.’’ Danny said under the confused gaze of Steve who tried to justify himself:

‘’Danny I knew you and Grace were busy with the colleges tour and I didn’t want to bother you, it had nothing against you.’’

‘’You know, that’s what I told myself but then when I arrived at the ranch after a month of being worried for you and I see that one you have no intention of coming back home but also that the woman who hurt you the most was here, that you even talked to her after everything she did to you and that you didn’t even consider to call me nor to explain me what was your damn plan Steven! And then you leave with her and Junior and I stay behind like fucking shit while you all go having fun tracking down thugs who knew something about Joe’s death…Not only that but the op didn’t require you and Catherine playing happy married couple while Harry and I stayed behind, why do you always say yes to her huh? Why Steve? Because you love to be hurt by that woman? Well I’ll tell you something else my friend, it fucking hurt what you did to me and then you have the decency to come here and tell me you are family?! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!’’ Danny yelled at his partner and rising up, the Commander was a bit shocked to hear those words coming out of Danny but he knew why he did not want to involve Danny in this so he tried to stay calm without having tears coming down:

‘’Danny…You don’t understand, I had to do something very risky and I didn’t want you involved because you could have been in a lot of trouble! You have kids damn it and I couldn’t bear the thought of you losing the right to see them or worse see them behind bars! Believe me when I say that playing the married couple with Catherine was something very awful but I had to!’’

‘’You had to?! No you didn’t have to and don’t try to use my kids at the moment to defend yourself! It was risky he says? Wow because that is so different from ordinary with you, do I need to remind you everything we’ve done until today that was risky or even illegal? Don’t you remember Matty or even Colombia? No you don’t, because it didn’t touch you and I suppose that torture was a bit illegal huh Steve? How am I suppose to react when I arrive and I see you with blood on your hands, a man tied up and that crazy gleam in your eyes?! How do you think I felt when I saw you shifting back to your personality before I met you?! Huh?! I can’t believe that after everything that happened to us you still think I’m not worthy of being by your side…

‘’What is that supposed to mean?! I was completely shattered by what happened to you these two times! You have no idea of the pain I felt and of course I want you by my side Danny you’re my partner and I never would want anyone else by my side because you know me so well and because you never lied to me or betrayed me the way others did in the past but I did this to protect you because I love you man!’’ Screamed Steve in the corridor and then Danny lost it:

‘’DO NOT SAY YOU LOVE ME OR THAT WE ARE FAMILY WHEN YOU PUT ME ON THE SIDE!’’ 

‘’IT WAS EITHER THAT OR LOSING YOU FOREVER!’’

‘’WHAT IS THAT EVEN SUPPOSED TO MEAN YOU LUNATIC!’’ 

One of the nurses of the hospital came to them to calm them down:

‘’Are you two insane?! We are in a hospital damn it! Keep your voice down or I’ll call security!’’ 

The two men looked at each other with so much anger and also so much passion it was very hard not to notice how they deeply loved each other (except themselves because they were to stubborn to make something of it) and then Danny said very calmly (which meant he was actually very much angry because a screaming Danny is a normal Danny but a calm Danny is a scary Danny and that Steve knew it all too well):

‘’Get out, I don’t want you here…’’

Steve was on the verge of breaking down and he weakly tried to say:

‘’Danno, please…’’

‘’Do not call me that…I said go…I don’t want you near me or my kids…’’

And with a heavy heart Steve left the hospital, while Rachel came back with two cups of coffee. She, of course, heard everything and was now very sure that her ex-husband was in love with his partner. She always had doubt but now it was obvious and she had to calm Danny down right away because she knew Steve’s reputation and when he was hurt he could be capable of everything…Even going after the man who did this to Grace alone…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I hope you're all doing good and here's the second and final chapter to this fic! 9x12 was actually a lot less boring and horrible than 9x11 but that last scene...Like really? They really need to stop pushing Steve and Danny towards lying and traitorous women...But anyway let's not talk about that and enjoy the new chapter! Oh and remember that I haven't seen 9x12 just spoilers and sneak peaks so I rearranged some scenes.

At the Grover’s home, Lou had trouble sleeping. He was tossing and turning in his bed, mainly because the investigation was leading nowhere…The meeting at the most popular girl’s house (the one who humiliated Grace’s friend) didn’t bring out any news or new leads and above all, Steve was not in a good shape. He heard about his huge fight with Danny at the hospital but he wasn’t expecting his boss to threaten the father of the girl like that, damn Danny must have hit a very sensitive spot. Lou tried to be careful not to wake up his wife and got out of bed to get a glass of water in the kitchen and he was not very surprised to see Will in the kitchen:

‘’Having trouble sleeping too son?’’ Asked Lou kindly.

Will did not even raise his head to face his father, he was so sad about his girlfriend being in the hospital, in a critical state no less and so he answered weakly:

‘’Yeah…I’m waiting for news, hopping that it will be good but I can’t sleep while she is over there between life and death.’’

‘’You really love her huh?’’

‘’Yes very much, I know Detective Williams isn’t particularly happy with us dating but I do. I love her for who she is, strong, kind, confident and so brave…You should have been there when her friends told me how she stood up for that girl who was bullied or how she pushed away that fucker who tried to flirt with her and her friends after the party…’’

‘’Woah, whoah what guy?’’ Cut Grover with a raised eyebrow.

‘’Well after the party there was this guy who tried to flirt with her, I know it because Grace sent me a message, it was the last message I got from her and apparently he also tried to flirt with her friend and that’s all I had.’’

Lou couldn’t be prouder of his boy because maybe he just got him the lead 5-0 needed to finally catch the son of a bitch of tried to kill Grace with his car, he had to call the team and above all Steve! But before he could do it his phone buzzed with an unknown caller ID, he picked it up anyway:

‘’Grover talking.’’ 

‘’Mr. Grover? Debbie Mallow from the Mai Tai Bar. Do you know someone by the name of Steve McGarrett?’’ Asked a soft and kind voice.

‘’Hum yes he is the boss of 5-0 task force and my boss why?’’ 

‘’Because you are listed as his second emergency contact, I tried to call Danny Williams because he is the person to contact first but I couldn’t reach him. Could you come to the bar and pick him up? He is in no position to drive.’’

Grover started to worry, what was Steve doing in a bar? At 3am in the morning and why was he in no position to dri…Oh no, his boss was really in a bad shape because that’s not something Steve would usually do, of course he liked to drink but to the point of being unable to drive:

‘’Is he drunk?’’

‘’Not only is he drunk but he also started a bar fight with another guy, Commander McGarrett was in such a fury we had to call HPD and they are keeping him now as he is being taken care of by paramedics. Could you please pick him up because he is very agressive to everyone, they had to handcuff him so paramedics could patch him up.’’

‘’I’m on my way ma’am thank you for calling.’’ 

Grover hang up and left the kitchen in a hurry not before Will asked:

‘’Has Commander McGarrett lost his mind? What is he thinking? Picking up a fight at a bar while Grace is in the hospital…’’

‘’He is hurt Will, he thinks he has lost everything because Danny pushed him away.’’

‘’These two…Will they one day stop dancing around each other?’’

‘’You noticed it too?’’ Asked Grover.

‘’Of course I did and Grace told me she was doing everything in her power so she could make them aware of their mutual feelings but she was getting nowhere because of their stubborness.’’ 

‘’I’m waiting for the day they will put us out of our misery too son.’’ Chuckled Lou and then he went to the bathroom to get changed, took his keys and drove to Mai Tai Bar where he saw HPD police cars and ambulances around the building. He entered the bar which was empty except from the employees and the employer who was yelling at Steve at the moment:

‘’I don’t want you near my bar anymore you menace! You will hear from my lawyer.’’ 

‘’Like I cared about you lawyer or even yourself.’’ Spat Steve with a mean glow in his eyes, Grover got closer to him and the paramedics (who were pretty pissed off by the way), and asked:

‘’Could you please pull of the handcuffs, I got this.’’ 

‘’Oh please yes take him he is being a pain in our butt since the beginning’’ answered one the HPD policeman while he was getting the handcuff of off Steve who was still very drunk because he could barely stand so Grover helped him walking:

‘’Don’t need your help Lou I’m fine…I don’t need no anybody help’’ said Steve.

‘’Sure buddy you don’t but you’re still coming with me to my place.’’ 

‘’Leave me alone…I want to be alone, that’s what I deserve…’’ the Commander was so broken it hurt Grover.

‘’Come on buddy we’re leaving.’’

Lou helped Steve getting in the car and he drove them to his place, Steve didn’t throw up luckily (damn that man was strong) and when they arrived home Lou was surprised to see Renée waiting for them by the doorstep. When they got to her Grover asked his wife:

‘’What are you doing up so early?’’

‘’I couldn’t sleep with you tossing and turning so I got up after you left and Will told me everything.’’ She checked up on Steve who was sing-songing something and looked so lost. 

‘’He is in pretty bad shape huh?’’ 

‘’You don’t say, Danny was a bit harsh on him because he felt he was pushed aside in everything Steve was doing on a personal level and he forbad him from going to the hospital and he ordered him to stay away from him and the kids.’’ 

‘’Ouch he really broke him this time.’’

‘’Can’t say I disagree with Danny, Steve really fucked up pretty badly last time.’’ 

‘’I didn’t fuck anybody.’’ Said Steve in a huff.

‘’Right buddy let’s get you inside.’’ 

The Grovers sat Steve in the kitchen and while he was still in a delirious state, Renée came up with an idea:

‘’I’m gonna make him my special anti-hangover drink. I hope it’s gonna be strong enough because he is on the verge on having a blackout here.’’

‘’Yeah you do that honey, I’ll try to calm him down.’’ 

‘’You know the only thing he needs is Danny there.’’ 

‘’Well I’m gonna do everything so he can fight to get a second chance with him.’’ 

Renée kisses her husband and started to pick up all the ingredients and the blender to mix everything while Grover sat around the table and before he could talk Steve said:

‘’He made fun of them…Made fun of my family…Had to beat up that man good…No one makes fun of my kids or my Danno…’’ he said sadly and Grover understood immediately was the bar fight was about:

‘’That’s why you got into a fight right?’’

‘’I was there, trying to drown my sorrow into alcohol and then that guy shew up…I had my picture in my hand…My precious picture and the only thing I have left of them and he called a faggot and said that my family was gross and dirty, I wanted to kill him Lou, I wanted to so badly…’’ 

Steve took out a picture from one of the numerous pockets of his cargo pants and put in on the table, Grover took it and the picture shew Steve with Danny ticking Grace and Charlie on the couch of Steve’s house. They looked happy and like…A real family, it sadden Grover to see Steve in such a state but he had to remind his boss of the actions he made:

‘’I hate to break it to you Steve but unfortunately you fucked up pretty badly these recent days…You pushed him aside one too many times and you know he hates it when you do that I mean don’t you know him better than anyone for nine years now?’’

‘’Of course I do Lou and that’s why I pushed him aside…I don’t want him to lose his children while getting caught doing something illegal or worse I don’t want him to see…He would never want me near him…Oh gosh anything but that…’’ Steve was getting agitated and Grover had to know why Steve was acting like that:

‘’What Steve? What could possibly push Danny away from you for good?’’

‘’He can’t see that, my Danno…He would be so scared…’’

And before Lou could get something from the ex-Navy SEAL Renée arrived with her drink:

‘’Drink this Steve, you’ll feel better tomorrow.’’ 

Steve did what he was told to and a little after, he fell asleep on his chair and Renée told her husband:

‘’Let him sleep, he really needs to because tomorrow is going to be a long day for you all.’’ 

‘’Yeah let’s get some sleep.’’

The couple went to bed to catch a bit of sleep and they hope that this case will be closed tomorrow and that Grace will be fine.At the hospital, Danny hadn’t catch any sleep and was on his fourth cup of coffee…It is true what they say about the coffee at the hospital, it was disgusting. The detective was sulking like a desperate soul and couldn’t get his mind of what happened yesterday…Between the car accident and his argument with Steve, he could barely stay still and the coffee made him jumpier than ever, he threaten two nurses and punched one doctor when he said he wasn’t allowed in his own daughter’s room…Who did he think he was? Fortunately Rachel stood for him and he was allowed to stay in a waiting room, but he couldn’t be in the corridor where Grace’s room was, guarding her from anything bad…Danny was sitting on a couch while Rachel was taking care of Charlie who was sleeping, laying on the uncomfortable chairs with his head on his mother’s lap. His precious little boy, he thanked God everyday to have him and to finally know the truth about the paternity…And Danny wanted to cry again, gosh he was emotional and he hated it especially in front of Rachel because he made a promise to himself to never be emotional around that woman after their divorce. He could see though that she was thinking about something, maybe another lie she was making in her mind or maybe something she ‘’forgot’’ to tell him something so he asked her:

‘’What’s going on?’’ 

Rachel let down Charlie’s head and came sit close to her ex-husband, giving the impression of being ashamed once more:

‘’Well I…I made a video for Grace’s graduation party and well I wanted it to be a surprise but you should see it…Maybe it will make you feel better…’’

She grabbed her phone and turned on the video. It shew Danny filming Grace just after she was born, then pictures of him and his daughter, Grace’s picture alone over time as she was growing up to pictures of today…Of the beautiful and intelligent woman she was becoming and of course pictures with the 5-0 team, with Will and with…Steve. The video made him cry so much because it was a beautiful tribute to Grace, his little Monkey but also because of the picture with his lunatic of a partner who looked so happy and pleased with his children…Oh what did he do? Rachel seemed to have understood and said:

‘’You love him right?’’

‘’More than I ever thought I would, I was so harsh on him but he hurt me so much that with everything that happened I wanted him to suffer like I was suffering. I mean I don’t care if what he does is illegal or not, I want to be with him in everything because I know he needs me and I need him too. Why is he pushing me away like that and why Catherine has that power over him? Why can’t he just let me love him? Am this horrible?’’ Said Danny with tears in his eyes and Rachel kissed his temple while saying:

‘’Because he is his best version of himself around you, when you’re not around he is not the same man. You changed him Danny, I remember the first time I saw him when you both came to my house to do the stakeout he was just an ex-Navy guy with serious issues and latent PTSD but somehow you managed to get to his heart and everything changed, he was not that harsh and tormented man anymore. You set him free Danny, with your love and with the children and the team you gave him a family… You gave him the love he desperately wanted, you are the light in his shadows. About that Catherine, I don’t know why he is so clingy to her but maybe he knows it’s easy with her and he’s maybe too scared of the love he has for you.’’ 

Danny didn’t know what to think anymore but maybe the best way to figure it out was to text Steve to come here so they could talk about it, how will he react? The blonde detective didn’t know but he sure as hell was going to found out. 

At 5-0 HQ, Steve was working his ass off to found the little scumbag who chased after Grace because as soon as Renée’s special drink sobered him (Steve had to thank her greatly for that) he and Grover had a little chat about Will’s clue and they went to the HQ in a heartbeat. The Commander thanked the Grovers for everything they had done the night before and when he arrived at his office Steve was happy to know that the guy he had a fight with at the bar didn’t sue him. As he was working in his office, Tani entered with good news:

‘’Hey boss we found the video surveillance of the building in which Grace shut down the guy.’’ 

‘’Great, let’s found that son of a bitch.’’

Steve joined the others at the table and they watch the video where they could distinguish Grace being protective and standing up for her friend. The ex-Navy SEAL was so proud of her, she was such a intelligent kid who didn’t take any bullshit from a shady guy who tried to woo her and her friend. He was feeling his heart beating hard in his chest when they put the ID of the scumbag on the screen, he wanted to torture that kid so much and before the team could have a plan Steve said:

‘’I’ll get him alone, don’t worry about that.’’ 

‘’No Steve it’s too personal, you can’t go or things could go badly for you.’’ Said Adam, concerned about his friend. 

‘’He dared to chase my kid and provoked her accident, I need to take care of this for Danny. Can you get me his address please?’’ 

Tani hesitated for a moment but chose to give him his location:

‘’He is actually at a bus stop a few blocks away from us.’’ 

‘’Then I’ll give him a little ride, so he can have a taste of his own medicine.’’ 

And before someone could say something Steve left the HQ, took his Silverado he went to pick up this morning at the bar and drove to the bus stop. He noticed the little bitch waiting for a bus and he opened the car’s window:

‘’Hey, waiting for the bus?’’

‘’Yeah, got a little problem with my car but why do you care?’’ Answered the kid with arrogance and Steve could already feel his hands clutching into fists on the wheel and he faked a smile:

‘’Want me to give you a ride?’’ 

‘’Hell why not, I’m due at Diamond Head anyway.’’ 

The kid entered the car without even asking who Steve was and the Commander started the engine and drove safely at first. He then asked:

‘’So you said something happened to your car?’’ 

‘’Yeah had a bit of accident last night, the car is a mess but I got out ok.’’ 

Steve was fuming with rage, while this dick was unharmed his little girl was in a critical condition but he tried to calm down saying sarcastically:

‘’Yeah I bet being shut down by girls is a valuable reason for chasing them and provoking an accident right?’’ 

The kid had a quizzing look and then said:

‘’What is that supposed to mean?’’ 

And then without answering Steve started to drive really high above the limit, slaloming between cars, doing reckless things and the kid got scarred:

‘’What are you doing are you insane?! Stop the car!’’ 

‘’You remember Grace Williams? The girl who shut you down yesterday that you chased after? Well by your fault she is in the hospital between life and death because you provoked a car crash! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY ABOUT THIS?!’’ 

‘’I didn’t do anything!’’ 

Steve parked the car in an dark alley, he then looked the kid right in the eyes with a murderous gaze:

‘’Listen to me very carefully, that little girl is my kid and if something bad happens to her I will found you and I will kill you myself. For now, I’m going to bring you to 5-0 HQ because unlucky for you I’m Commander Steve McGarrett the boss of the task force and her father Danny Williams is my partner and you really should be scared because when something happens to his kids he is even worst than me and he won’t hesitate to kill you too. You’re going to rot in jail you son of a bitch because no one messes with my family and no one lays a finger on my kids is that clear?’’   
The kid was so scared he was sweating but he didn’t try to protest or anything because Steve was menacing enough to get him speechless, he then brought him to 5-0 and the team handcuffed him before leading to jail. A few minutes after, Steve’s phone buzzed and he read the text message:

‘’Come to the hospital, Grace’s room. We need to talk.’’ 

It was from Danny, Steve couldn’t believe his luck and Grover said:

‘’Go get your man but be careful it may be your last chance.’’ 

Steve didn’t need to hear this twice and he rushed to the hospital, he didn’t even hear the nurse who shushed him because he was too loud and he entered Grace’s room where he witnessed her bruise little body. Danny, Rachel and Charlie were also in the room and the little boy ran towards him:

‘’Uncle Steve! I’m so happy to see you!’’

Steve took the little boy in his arms:

‘’Hey Charlie boy I missed you so much.’’ 

Rachel was watching fondly while Danny was insure of what to do and his ex-wife knew it was her cue to leave:

‘’Well Charlie let’s go grab a snack and leave Daddy and Uncle Steve to talk.’’ 

‘’Ok Mommy.’’ 

‘’Don’t try to break anything please boy, a lot of people here already don’t want you in the hospital anymore.’’ 

Both chuckled while she left with the little boy, Steve and Danny stared at each other without saying anything and then Steve started to talk:

‘’We caught the guy.’’ 

‘’You did, wow that’s amazing thank you very much.’’ 

‘’You’re welcome, anything for you.’’ 

Then there was another silence and both said:

‘’Listen…’’

Danny then waved at Steve to continue:

‘’Listen Danny I fucked up big times with you these recent days and I’m sorry. I know I should have told you everything of my plan to avenge Joe’s death or that I should have tell you to come to Montana the second I was alone but I couldn’t…I couldn’t because I was so sad and angry, like when my father was killed. I couldn’t feel anything, I was angry and in this month I started becoming cold-hearted again and I didn’t want you to see me like that because I don’t want to scare you off Danny…’’

‘’What do you mean by that Steve?’’ Asked Danny a little confused.

‘’Remember when I told you that the McGarrett men were a different breed? That we wouldn’t express our feelings or weren’t invited to? Well when I was in Montana I became that guy again, I suppressed all the feelings I could feel and hum…Well the man you helped me to become was gone Danno…He was gone because you weren’t there and when I realised that it was too late…I have a dark side Danny, a very dark side, you saw it after I tortured that guy, I could see the fear in your eyes and that killed me on the inside. Because I scared the person who means the world to me and I thought I was gonna lose you so I decided to play along with Catherine’s plan, playing happy married couple and letting you with Harry on the side. I was…Feeling murderous Danny when we found Greer and that is a feeling I never want to experience again if you’re not there to calm me down, to sooth me babe. I fucked up so much that now you don’t want me near you or the kids anymore and…Yesterday night I started a bar fight while being drunk because someone badmouthed you and the kids…Danny can’t you understand that you are my world, you and the kids?’’ 

‘’Thats why you have cuts on your face and a bandage to your hand? Steve you shoudn't have done that... All I want from you is your trust. I want to be there by your side anytime you’re in trouble or in need because I’m your partner and because I love you. You have a dark side? I don’t care, I fell in love with you for who you really are and I too have a dark side and you saw it more than once! You pushing me way fucking hurt Steve, I wanted to be there for you and to support and what did I found when I arrived in Montana? Her again!’’ Praticable spat Danny when he mentioned Danny.

‘’She was a friend of Joe too and she is Navy Danny, she understood what I wanted to do just like Junior. Like I said it was suicidal what we did and neither one of us had kids to think about Danny…’’

‘’Yes you do! You have kids and one of them is a critical state in case you haven’t noticed!’’ 

Steve opened and closed his mouth like a fish and looked at Grace, who was still in the coma and tears came down. He moved next to her and kissed her forehead while Danny was watching and he continued:

‘’I want you to stop throwing yourself so much in dangerous situations! Can’t you understand that I need you in my life, that the kids are worried as hell when they know you’re doing something stupid?! I’m holding on for death life but I need you to need me back! And I need you to stop hiding yourself from me because I’m here to stay Steve I’m not gonna lie, betray or leave you! You have to trust me Steve!’’ 

‘’I am trusting you Danny but like I said even I love you with all my heart I’m scared of becoming that guy again!’’

‘’I don’t fucking care about that I love you and every versions of you so just let it go with that and kiss me you idiot because that’s gonna be the one and only chance you will have in your life you fucker!’’

Steve didn’t wait and kissed Danny with such love and strength that they nearly knocked the closet behind them, Steve couldn’t stop thinking about the song he heard in the car while he was driving to the hospital.

And it's over and I'm going under  
But I'm not giving up  
I'm just giving in  
Oh, slipping underneath  
So cold and so sweet  
In the arms of the ocean, so sweet and so cold  
And all this devotion, well, I never knew at all  
And the questions I have for a sinner released  
In the arms of the ocean deliver me  
(Never let me go, never let me go  
Never let me go, never let me go)

‘’I love you so much Danny Williams.’’ 

‘’I love you too Steve McGarrett.’’ 

And while they were kissing for the second time they didn’t notice that Grace was waking up and it’s only when they heard a little voice that they turned around to face her:

‘’You finally did it…After all this time you confessed your feelings to each other.’’ 

The two men were so happy to see she was ok that they cried while hugging her and she playfully said:

‘’Ugh it took me a near death experience for you to get your heads out of your…’’

‘’Language please young lady.’’ They both said at the same time. 

‘’Oh look at Step-Steve taking his parental duties very seriously.’’ Said Rachel when she entered the room with Charlie. The mother and brother hugged Grace who was feeling so loved at the moment. 

‘’Thank God you’re alive Monkey, I love you so much.’’ Said Danny crying. 

‘’I love you too Danno.’’ 

‘’I’m so proud of you Grace, you stood up for your friend and you shut down a little scumbag like a boss. When you’ll graduate I’m gonna throw you a party at my house you will never forget and we prepared you a video…’’

‘’Hold on, how do you know about the video?’’ Asked Danny.

‘’Hum…Well Rachel kind of told me a few weeks ago and hum…Well I thought you knew…’’ Said Steve with a worried face. 

‘’You and I are going to have a real conversation Steven.’’ 

‘’Oh I see that the honeymoon’s over.’’ Said Grace and they all laughed, Steve was feeling at home finally and he couldn’t be happier. He could wait to start a life with Danny, they lost so many years already but he was sure they would make up for the lost time…After Danny’s look to him couldn’t be explicit enough about that little ‘’conversation’’ they would be having later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Was it good? I tried to channel all the emotions and I hope I did a good job and that it was not too OOC and let's not forget this fic was a rewriting and fixing of 9x12. Anyway don't forget to leave a comment to let me know what you thought of the fanfic! See you guys!

**Author's Note:**

> So? How was it? Not too bad I hope? I will post the second chapter when the episode will air so I can have extra materials to work on the ending, I don't know when the scene where Steve and Danny are sat on the floor next to each other (the scene I used for the fight) will occur chronologically if it is before or after all the scenes with Danny and Rachel but I'll try to make something decent. Anyway guys see you soon and don't forget to leave a comment ;)


End file.
